Because I'm Not Alone
by Hero Memory
Summary: After Tails crashes the X-Tornado in a fight with Eggman, Sonic holds himself responsible. Tails is struggling to survive, and Sonic refuses to give up. Because friends stick together through everything, no matter the odds.


You didn't see this fic coming, did you? (smiles) Okay, so I have something new, pretty different compared to my other stuff. It was pretty awesome to write too. I had fun.

This fic is especially meant for nightingale07! (waves) It's your birthday, and this is for you! I know Sonic isn't totally your thing, but it's what I know how to write (and because of me, you know Sonic pretty well!). Have a happy birthday, N7!

Read and review please!

UPDATE: Don't worry or think I actually updated anything. The formatting was wrong (all my time breaks were gone) so I re-uploaded the story and fixed it. That's all.

* * *

"Hold on tight, Sonic!" Tails cried as he wrenched the controls to the left.

A missile passed by the X-Tornado, so close that it nearly ripped off the wing. "You okay, Tails?" Sonic said from his place on the wing.

"Fine," Tails said, keeping his focus on Eggman's airship.

Eggman cackled, his voice echoing out from speakers on his airship. "Give up?"

"No way!" Sonic denied.

Tails furiously flew toward Eggman's airship. He weaved seamlessly through a storm of missiles and lasers. A cannon rose out of Eggman's ship, and Tails's eyes grew wide. "Are you ready, Sonic?"

"Let's start this party!"

Tails pushed forward a lever, and the X-Tornado tore toward the ship, heading straight into the path of the cannon. "The ring!" Tails yelled.

A small golden object propelled out of the X-Tornado. Sonic leaped toward it and snatched it in his hand. The object glowed brighter and brighter, light glowing between Sonic's fingers, and Sonic curled himself into a ball. He spun quickly and pushed himself toward Eggman's ship. Tails dived out of the way of the cannon. Seconds after Tails left the line of fire, the cannon went off. Tails flew along the side of Eggman's ship, firing at any turret that turned toward Sonic.

Sonic dived into the ship to find the Chaos Emeralds Eggman had, and Tails continued the attack from the air. Any threat, Tails hit. He just hoped Sonic could get out fast.

Of course, this _was _Sonic he was talking about.

Sonic dashed out from below decks carrying two Chaos Emeralds. Tails never understood how Sonic had no trouble getting in and out of Eggman's ships successfully, but as long as Sonic did, it didn't matter.

Tails urged the X-Tornado closer to the airship so Sonic would have less of a jump to clear. Most turrets were out for the count so danger was minimal.

That's when Tails saw the hidden cannon on the bottom of Eggman's airship.

Tails struggled to dive away, seeing it charge up, but he had noticed too late. The cannon fired, and a white fire engulfed the X-Tornado. Distantly, Tails heard Sonic shout his name. But the moment the glass protecting the cockpit exploded into a billion tiny shards, Tails lost the ability to think straight. His brain shut down, and Tails watched in horror as the X-Tornado dived inevitably toward the ground below.

* * *

Tails heard distant voices. It felt almost like he was in a dream and nothing was real.

"_Is he okay? Is he ever going to wake up?"_

"_Shut up, Amy."_

"_You shut up, Knuckles. Why the heck are you even here?"_

"_Because Tails is hurt. Did you even notice?"_

"_Uh...__**duh. **__Of course I do."_

"_Amy, Mr. Knuckles, please stop fighting…"_

"_We're not fighting, Cream."_

"_Are you sure about that?"_

"_No, we're not fighting, Rouge. Unless you want to start a fight."_

"_Guys? Can we just be quiet for a little bit?"_

The room went silent, and Tails faded out again.

* * *

Tails felt breath circulating slowly in and out of his lungs. His body felt heavy. He did not want to open his eyes.

"_Sonic…? Do you want anything?"_

"_I'm fine, Amy. Thanks."_

"_You sure?"_

"_I'm sure."_

Silence came again, but left soon.

"_Sonic?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Seriously, just staying with Tails isn't going to make him wake up any sooner."_

Silence.

"_Sonic?"_

"_I know. But I'm not leaving."_

Tails's brain shut down again.

* * *

Tails gently tested his fingers, moving them slightly. He still felt too heavy to truly wake up, but any improvement felt good to help. There was a sharp intake of breath beside him. "Tails?"

Tails didn't respond. It felt like his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth and his throat felt dry. "Can you hear me, buddy?"

It was Sonic. Tails didn't know how to tell Sonic that he was okay. Honestly, Tails didn't know why he was hurt. He couldn't remember.

But Tails didn't have the chance to tell Sonic anything, as he fell away from the world once more.

* * *

"It's been six days, Sonic. I've never seen you sit still for so long."

"Well, Knuckles, you obviously don't know me very well."

Silence filled the room. Then someone cleared through his throat. "You think he'll be okay, Sonic? I mean, the way you described that crash…."

"He'll be okay." Sonic sounded like he believed it with all his heart, as if the moment he gave up, Tails's life would end.

"Well…if you need anything…we've got your back. I'll stay here a while longer…but then I've got to get back; my truce with Rouge ends in two days."

"Got it."

Tails heard the sound of a door opening and closing. Sonic must be alone in the room again. Tails tested his limits again. This time, he tried clenching his fingers in a fist. His fingers slowly closed, but only loosely; he couldn't make them any tighter. "Buddy?"

Tails unclenched his fingers, but moved them slightly as a sign to Sonic. "Are you okay?"

Why did Tails need to be okay? He couldn't remember. Tails didn't move his fingers. "Tails? You still here?"

Tails moved his fingers again. But then his brain faded away to blankness.

* * *

When Tails was conscious again, he heard nothing but breathing. Maybe it was his own; he couldn't be sure. Tails tried to move his hand, and he felt his glove rub up against his fur. He sighed softly. "Hey, buddy? You awake?"

Tails wondered if he could open his eyes. He tried and slowly, a blurred scene appeared before him. He blinked, trying to clear the fog. A slightly sharper picture came to be. "Tails," Sonic said.

Tails could see a blurry outline of Sonic next to him. He tried to clear his vision; he wanted to see Sonic clearly. Although still fuzzy, Tails now saw Sonic more precisely. "Sonic?" Tails's voice sounded rusty.

"How are you doing, buddy?"

How was he supposed to be doing? "What happened?"

Sonic had a look of concern on his face. It was so foreign to Tails; he'd never seen any look of concern on Sonic's face. Ever. "You crashed, Tails. You were hit when you came to pick me up from Eggman's craft."

Sonic shook his head and looked away. "It looked pretty bad, buddy. We were all scared for you…but you pulled through…."

Sonic smiled at Tails, but even with Tails's fuzzy vision, Tails could see the small tear running down Sonic's face.

Tails tried to remember what Sonic was talking about. Facing Eggman…? Getting hit…? Crash…? What crash? "Sonic…? I don't remember a crash…." Tails said softly.

"That's okay, buddy. It's done with now…you don't have to remember."

Blackness waited at the edges of Tails's vision, and he felt his eyes beginning to close. "Tails? Tails!" Sonic said. He sounded panicked.

"Everything…it's…okay…." Tails whispered.

* * *

Tails wasn't sure how long it had been since he was last awake, but when he woke up, he saw Sonic asleep in a chair next to his bed. He was the only one in the room besides Tails. "Sonic?" Tails whispered.

Sonic didn't stir. Tails understood why when he noticed the dark circles under Sonic's eyes. Tails looked around the room. Nothing looked familiar. It definitely wasn't home; everything was so white here. It must be a hospital.

Tails looked at Sonic again. Had he been here the whole time? Just waiting for Tails to wake up? How had Sonic found the patience to do that?

Tails wanted Sonic to know that he was all right. "Sonic?" Tails said softly, which was the loudest he found himself able to speak anyway.

Sonic moved slightly but didn't wake up. "Sonic?" Tails said again.

Sonic groaned. "No way Eggman's getting away with this," he muttered.

Tails rolled his eyes and smiled. "Sonic? Sonic, wake up."

Sonic opened his eyes halfway. "Hm? Wha…?"

Then he seemed to realize who was talking to him. "Tails? Tails, you're awake!"

Sonic's eyes shot open, and he grinned. "Hey, little buddy. Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Tails said with a weak smile.

"I'm glad for that. Now Amy can stop complaining at me."

Tails smiled, knowing what Sonic actually meant from the memories of conversations. Although they did seem more like dreams. But Tails knew, he knew. "Thanks for being here for me, Sonic," Tails whispered.

"Anything for my little bro. Now you might want to get some _real _rest."

Tails laughed softly. "Okay."

Tails closed his eyes, knowing that everything was okay now. That he didn't need to be afraid. That Sonic was there. That friends stuck together, no matter what. And Tails faded to sleep once more.


End file.
